The Randomness That Is CWJH Band
by iDrummerGirl
Summary: One-shots. Clearwater Junior High Coyotes/Clear Water High School Cougars. Follow four students in their band career and the randomness involved! Huh. I never liked summaries.
1. Introduction

Introoo

**Introoo**

Hello, my people! Well, once again, I am restarting my drabbles. I have a good reason this time! I'm just.. not telling it. It's a long story. Anyway, it's the same characters as last time (minus one), but a different list. I am back, horray!!

Enjoy.

Sarah Jessica Christensen

**Characters**

(that's me!) Faith Clearday- Relatively shy percussionist. Chocolate brown hair, and hazel-gray eyes. Many freckles. Very competitive and sporty, but hates being competitive (yes, very confusing). Would play trumpet or French horn if she had the choice. Wears many different outfits, mainly jeans and various t-shirts, loose and fitted.

(my twinkie!) Natalie Harmsen – Very outgoing percussionist. Chocolate brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes to match. Somewhat clumsy, opposed to sports (except marching band). Would play tenor sax of she could, loves to play crash cymbals. Wears many outfits, mainly jeans and fitted t-shirts.

(my bestest bubbly flutie friend!) Camille Broussard – Very outgoing and bubbly flutist. Strawberry-blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes. Very pale (sunburns in 15 minutes – as pale as you can be without being albino xD). Has strong kicks and throws, just not very good at sports. Relatively ditzy, but very book-smart. Would play percussion if she had the choice. Wears bright colors, lots of pink. Things that cost a lot to Faith and Natalie, but not to her. Very fashionable.

(my personality twin and bestest non-band friend!) Lee Chandler – Quiet, but kind Band Aid. Light blonde hair, with darker highlights, and crystal blue eyes. Enjoys being active, mainly swimming. Would probably play saxophone if she could. Wears many colors, mainly jeans and fitted or relatively fancy shirts.


	2. Band Aid

Band Aid (no one's POV, 7th grade, end of year)

**Band Aid (no one's POV, 7****th**** grade, end of year)**

The cafeteria buzzed with the typical almost-end-of-day excitement that was lunchtime, thought today, class selection verification form were being handed out. One by one, the counselor would call a name to come to the microphone, and each student would be handed a paper confirming class selections for the next year.

"Ooh! Gimme your sheet," Natalie squealed. "I wanna know what classes you're taking!" Lee sighed and handed Natalie her sheet.

"Oh, you are going to be student aid?" Camille jumped in, looking over Natalie's shoulder. "Hey, for Davis! If we make Honors band next year, that'll be our class!"

Natalie giggled. "Haha, you'll be our band aid."

Lee smiled, confused. "Uhh, thanks?"

"It's like I always say, if you can't join 'em, well... be their... aid?" Faith interjected. It was more of a question than anything.

Lee smiled at the thought of being in the 55 person family they called a band.


	3. Bandaid

Band-aid ( no one's POV, random day in 8th grade)

**Band-aid ( no one's POV, random day in 8****th**** grade)**

Camille began flipping through her band binder, searching for a piece of music, when suddenly –

"OW!" She glanced down at her finger where a small drop of blood was forming from a paper cut. "Uhh, Mr. Daniels?"

The tall, African-American director looked up from his score. "Yes, Camille?"

"Do you have a band-aid?"

"No, but hold on a... Hey, Lee?"

Lee poked her head out from the copy room. "Yes?"

"Would you mind finding Camille a band-aid?"

After a bit of searching, Lee arrived in front of Camille's stand, a band-aid in hand.

Faith raised her hand from the marimba in front of her. "Am I the only one who finds it funny that the band aid gave her a band-aid?"


	4. Marimba

**Marimba (Faith's POV, at the high school, seeing their new mallet instruments)**

I stood in awe. Before my very eyes lay the nicest marimba she had ever seen. The rosewood bars seemed to swirl somewhere between hazelnut and chestnut, the color of the wood contrasting perfectly with the jet black frame.

Mr. Freedman handed me a pair of white yarn mallets. Dazed, I stared at them in my hands, not knowing what to do. I stared back at the marimba, and gently lifted one hand, bringing it down lightly but firmly on the lowest G. The sound echoed beautifully throughout the small practice room, the vibrations caressing my soul.

I gathered myself and began playing a simple solo I had learned in 7th grade. Smiling, I put the mallets down. I gently fingered the bar, gave one last glance, and exited the room.


	5. Thriller

Thriller

**Thriller (no ones POV, advisory, no particular day)**

'_Cuz it's the Thriller! Thriller night!_

Faith cocked her head to the side and glanced over at Sean. Sean was a 7th grade percussionist helping her with inventory in the band's copy room. He shrugged and went back to his work.

Cautiously opening the band hall door, Faith poked her head out into the hallway. What she saw were three girls singing their hearts out to Michael Jackson's hit, Thriller, backs turned to her.

They looked pretty stupid.

_Choir girls._ She thought. _Pop Show must be coming up._ Faith let a small giggle escape from her mouth. Suddenly the girl in the middle whipped around, glaring at Faith.

Faith quickly came back into the band hall, receiving a few stares from her advisory class.

Once back inside the copy room, Sean closed the door, and they both began laughing hysterically.


	6. 50 Yard Line

**50 Yard Line (Freshman Marching Camp, 3rd person POV)**

"Y'all are beasts, you know that?" Alyssa began. The cymbal chick would be Faith's and Natalie's DI next year when they were in marching band, and she already loved the two 8th graders. "I couldn't march that well when I was at fish camp-"

They were interrupted by the drum major's call. "Alright, everyone circle up on the 50!"

Faith and Natalie glanced at each other and followed the rest of the soon-to-be marching band geeks to the practice field's 50 yard line.

"Alright guys, that was an awesome first day. I'm seeing some really good marching. I've also never seen such enthusiastic-" Lisa, the drum major, was interrupted by some chattering. She sighed. Clapping 8 times, she yelled, "Band, TEN HUT!"

A deafening "HUT!!" was her response, and every 8th grader stood at attention, their eyes full of "Cougar Pride".

"As I was saying, I have never seen such an enthusiastic freshman class before," she continued. "Now, you all have learned a lot today, but there is one thing you may have missed out on... DI's, let's show 'em!"

Lisa began calling, going rather fast. "How are your heels?"

"TOGETHER!" The Drill Instructors boomed.

"Stomach?"

"IN!" A few sections that had been taught the chant began getting the hang of it.

"Chest?"

"OUT!"

"Shoulders?"

"BACK!"

"Chin?"

"UP!"

"How are your eyes?"

"WITH PRIDE!"

"Your eyes?"

"WITH PRIDE!"

"Your EYES!?"

"WITH PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!"

"What KINDA PRIDE?"

"COUGAR PRIDE!!"


	7. AN!

**A/N!! PLZ READ AND REVIEW STORY!!**

Sooo... sorry for taking a whole chapter for an authors note... For those of you who are reading, if you are, may I just ask, to review!! I'd like to know what people think of my story!!

Okay, now to the point of this A/N. Unless I miraculously remember something that has happened in the past three years, or think of something to write about, I won't have much updates until august. That's when marching rehearsal starts, so there will be much more opportunity for one-shot – worthy events.

Thanks!! And PLEASE review!!

Sarah Jessica Christensen


	8. Sheet Music

**Sheet Music**

(3rd Person POV)

It was easy to tell who wanted to be there, and who didn't.

With the new fish fresh out of 8th grade, the pit wasn't doing bad for the second day of drumline camp. Many were antsy for summer to begin, since it was the week after their junior high career had ended, but some of them didn't mind.

The camp's frontline ensemble tech, Mr. Johnson, had decided to have pit come outside on that particular day, to give the freshmen an idea of how the acoustics differed from inside the building. Little did he know that a windy front had come through just minutes ahead of time.

After much complaining and fly-away music from the members of the pit, the tech brought out a bag of clips. The musicians eagerly made their way toward the bag and tore through, taking 3 clips each.

Once all of the music had been tamed, Mr. Johnson began the first movement.

Halfway through the 16th measure, a rather large gust of wind came through, blowing away much of the sheet music, and some of the lighter mallets.

Exasperated, the section leader, Jeremy, finally spoke up. "We're gonna need a hell of a lot more clips, Johnson," he sighed.


	9. Shoes

**Shoes**

(Faith's POV)

Natalie and I could hardly contain our excitement. Today at summer drumline rehearsal, we were to be sized for uniforms, and I was to be sized for shoes.

After measuring us and finding the correct sizes, two band moms emerged from a forest of uniforms with bippers and jackets for each of us to try on. Natalie's fit perfectly, but my bippers were too short, so I had to try again.

After getting my shoe size, one of the volunteers found me a pair of marching shoes to try on, but they were much too small. I ended up going through 4 pairs before the right size was found.


	10. Rain

**Rain**

(3rd Person)

It was a Monday, and not many of them wanted to be there.

Sure, summer band had been going on for about 3 weeks, but most of them had been to busy to practice over the weekend, Mr. Johnson hadn't given them one of their famous 30 minute breaks, and they had had a bad warm up. Also, they had joined the rest of the band far too soon, and were bored to tears just sitting quietly and waiting for the music to start. The Clear Waters High School frontline ensemble wanted to at least be inside practicing.

It was a rather overcast day, and it had already threatened to rain. The clouds had already spilled a few droplets of water onto the students' instruments, but no matter how many times Faith played Rain Dance on her vibraphone, or how retarded the rest of the pit looked dancing in circles yelling tribal chants and turning rain sticks, the sky refused to release any more rain.


	11. Scoreboard

_Sorry, those of you who actually read these!! I haven't updated in a while.. but school started about a month ago, and I've been mucho busy with band and homework. Thanks for sticking with and reading these new chapters!!_

**Scoreboard (Faith's POV, second football game)**

Once the band finished playing _Land of 1,000 Dances, _Jeremy, Natalie, Bert, Jessie and I doubled over laughing. For no apparent reason, we had all begun to follow Jessie's amazingly hilarious dance moves to any stand tune played. As I was grabbing my sides and cracking up, I happened to glance at the scoreboard, which only made me laugh harder.

"Oh my God!" I managed inbetween giggles. "Look at the score." Every member of pit turned their heads to see just how badly we were owning the other team with a score of 49-0, Cougars.

We played through the show relatively flawlessly, and began moving our instruments off of the field at the sound of the bass drum taps.

Once back in the stands, and after eating a banana or two and downing a cup of Gatorade, Jeremy noticed that we were already in the third quarter and glanced back at the scoreboard out of curiosity.

What he saw was mildly shocking.

"OMG, 49-8? The other guys got a touchdown? When the frick did that happen?!"


	12. Stadium

_Yay!_

**Stadium (No one's POV, first game, Alamodome)**

Faith's eyes darted around in awe. She had been here once this summer watching her brother march with Phantom Regiment in the DCI show, Southwestern Championships, but never on the field itself. She could clearly remember the crisp movements of those bright white uniforms along the field, the cleanliness of each and every note that escaped those horns and drums, the perfection of the guard uniforms and their sensational relation to the show, and of course the roar of the crowd when their show had finished. Looking up to the press box, she remembered sitting just below it and to the right, which suddenly made her remember. Ben had come out of the gate that she was currently standing in so still. She remembered him walking amongst the rest of the battery, carrying his quads on his left shoulder, walking perfectly in time with the rest of the line. From the press box, it would have been the top left corner. She glanced at the press box and back to the gate she was standing in, and a tear came to her eye. Tonight, she would be playing her first show on the same field her brother had marched on just months ago. And for all her life, she'd never forget it.


End file.
